Лето
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Demam musim panas sedang menyerang duo M yang terkenal usil dan iseng. Sasarannya kali ini adalah bocah albino yang tak mengenal warna. For FID #4, Natsu Rein, and Near. Canon. R&R?


Liburan musim panas adalah saat-saat yang paling ditunggu oleh seluruh anak-anak di dunia, tak terkecuali Wammy's House. Panti asuhan yang menyaru sebagai pusat pelatihan anak-anak jenius untuk menjadi bibit-bibit L di masa depan –tidak semua anak bisa masuk ke sana. Dan tidak semua anak _mau_ masuk ke sana. Duo bandel yang selalu berada di urutan kedua dan ketiga –biasa dikenal dengan nama Mello dan Matt –adalah salah satu contoh konkritnya. Meskipun kegiatan belajar-mengajar diliburkan, namun otak dari segala tindakan kriminal berasal itu meminta lebih. Tak jarang Mello menyeret _partner in crime_-nya, Mello, untuk meloncati pagar besi yang lumayan tinggi itu demi berjalan-jalan ke pantai dan menjilat lelehan es krim coklat di sudut bibir. Meskipun semua kebutuhan selalu terpenuhi di panti asuhan itu, namun ada sensasi tersendiri saat bisa melanggar peraturan dan menikmati kebebasan, walau hanya dengan es krim murah dan ditemani dengan sahabat. Sebagai gantinya, Matt minta ditemani bermain di _game center_ –siapa bilang pemuda ber-_google_ itu hanya jago olahraga jari? Buktinya Mello yang mahir dengan senjata apinya selalu kewalahan dalam mengimbangi Matt dalam game Counter Strike. Kadang, kalau Matt sedang berbaik hati (atau tidak ingin membuat sahabat tersayangnya mengamuk dan membelikan sekarung coklat agar kemarahannya mereda), ia sengaja kalah. Emosi pemuda berambut pirang yang kadang suka meledak-ledak itu memang harus dijaga agar tidak menjurus nekat di tempat umum. Oke, ekstrim. Namun Matt tahu kalau Mello dapat melakukan apa saja kalau ia sudah di luar kendali, jadi mau tak mau pemuda berambut merah itu hadir sebagai pendamping.

Termasuk saat mereka berdua dimarahi Roger saat mereka pulang ke Wammy's House... _lagi_.

.

.

.

**Лето**

**[summer]**

Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

(MattMello, friendship/humor, T, canon)

**Warning**: membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kebutaan, sakit mata, dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya. Bila sakit berlanjut, segeralah mundur untuk menghindari perbuatan asusila yang mungkin dilakukan di kotak review. Terima kasih :)

.

.

.

"Hey, Matt," tegur Mello tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Matt, yang juga tanpa menoleh, hanya menjawab 'iya' dengan santai.

Mello melemparkan buku pelajaran yang sedari tadi dibacanya sambil tiduran dengan merentangkannya ke arah cahaya –persis seperti cara mengecek keaslian uang. "Aku bosan."

"Aku tidak."

Tanpa diduga, pemuda berambut pirang itu merebut _gameboy_ Matt, membuat perhatian Matt teralihkan sepenuhnya. "Hei!"

"Nah, sekarang kau juga bosan, kan, tanpa mainanmu itu?" Ujung-ujung bibir Mello melengkung, tanda mengejek.

"Kekanak-kanakkan," dengus Matt. "Apa kau harus kusogok coklat lagi agar aku mendapatkan kembali _gameboy_-ku?"

"Tidak, cukup pikirkan ide yang cukup gila agar musim panas ini kembali menyenangkan setelah _mood_-ku dirusak oleh Pak Tua itu."

"Hmm..." Matt mengelus-elus dagunya ala pemikir tempo dulu dengan sarkastik. "Bagaimana jika kau mengembalikan _gameboy_-ku, lalu aku melawan boss di lever akhir, dan jangan. Menggangguku. Sama. Sekali."

Mello mendecak kesal ketika kalimat terakhir penuh penekanan itu benar-benar menyodok lubuk hatinya, lalu melempar _gameboy_ tak berdosa itu tepat ke arah kepala merah. Dengan panik dan refleks, Matt menangkap mainan elektronik tercintanya dan memeriksa seluruh bodinya, berharap tidak ada satu bagian yang lecet sejak berpindah tangan di Mello. Pemuda pirang yang meilhat kelakuan sahabatnya ini semakin muak. "Cih. Kau sendiri juga kekanak-kanakkan, marah begitu mainannya diambil."

"Kalau begitu kita berdua kekanak-kanakkan, oke? Aku malas melanjutkan perdebatan konyol ini. Cepat pikirkan idenya agar aku lebih puas bermain."

Mello memutar matanya, namun tanpa perlu dijawab, ia juga sependapat dengan Matt. Ketika manik gelap itu menelusuri seisi kamar, tiba-tiba pandangannya terpancang ke arah jendela. Taman belakang Wammy's House kini dipenuhi dengan anak-anak, seperti biasa. Beberapa anak yang tidak kuat dengan temperatur hari ini menceburkan dirinya ke kolam renang beramai-ramai, membuat kolam biru jernih yang luasnya tak seberapa itu terlihat seperti es cendol ketika dilihat dari atas. Sisanya, yang enggan basah-basahan, memilih untuk berteduh dan mengulum _popsickle_. Ada pula yang membawa buku pelajaran serta –khas anak-anak Wammy's House. Beberapa anak yang familiar di mata Mello, terlihat sedang melukis semua keramaian tadi di kanvasnya –Linda.

Hanya ada satu anak yang tidak merasakan eurofia musim panas yang sama. Anak yang selalu mengurung diri di kamar bernuansa putih dan hanya keluar saat jam makan, mandi dan sekolah. Anak yang selalu satu tingkat di atas dirinya. Near.

Mello menggeram kesal. Mengapa musim panasku yang cerah ini harus dikotori dengan memikirkannya? batin pemuda berambut pirang sebahu itu kesal. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia tak bersua dengan bocah albino itu, karena persaingan mereka hanya berada di sepanjang dinding-dinding sekolah. Near tak ada apa-apanya dengan Mello jika sudah menyangkut kegiatan fisik, satu hal yang selalu pemuda pirang itu banggakan hingga kini. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan rivalnya, Mello kembali memandang Linda yang lukisannya sudah separuh jadi. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, pelukis nomor wahid di Wammy's House mampu meggoreskan kuasnya hingga membentuk lukisan yang sama persis, meskipun masih ada beberapa bagian yang belum diwarnai.

Ting!

Bohlam di atas kepala Mello berbunyi, menandakan sebuah ide jenius tapi bandel mulia menggerayangi otak pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sambil tersenyum nista, Mello mendekati Matt yang sedari tadi sudah tenggelam dalam _game_-nya, dengan perlahan-lahan, lalu bibirnya mendekat ke arah pemuda ber-_google_ itu.

"Matt~ Matt~"

DUAKK!

"Dasar mesum!" pekik Matt seperti gadis yang akan diperkosa dan melemparkan _gameboy_-nya yang sudah mendekati level akhir. _Mood_ Mello yang awalnya positif karena ide yang baru saja didapatkan dengan susah payah, kini drop karena benjolan merah jambu yang bersarang di kepalanya. Melihat aura hitam yang menggelora di balik punggung sang peringkat dua, buru-buru Matt ambil suara.

"Mells..."

"SIAPA JUGA YANG DOYAN DENGANMU, DASAR BODOH!" bentak Mello sambil mengembalikan _gameboy_ Matt dengan cara yang sama. Satu-satu. Kini kepala Matt juga mendapatkan benjolan yang sama. "Aku baru saja mendapat ide dan hendak memberitahumu, tapi tiba-tiba kau menjauh begitu saja seperti gadis yang akan diperkosa oleh om-om mesum!"

"Itu karena wajahmu memang mesum, dasar gay!"

Ctik!

Urat kesabaran Mello putus. Matt yang menyadari kesalahan dalam kata-katanya itu (padahal sebelumnya ia hendak menenangkan sahabatnya) buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menyembunyikan _gameboy_-nya di tempat yang aman. Sayang kalau game-nya sudah tamat tapi harus di-_reset_ gara-gara pemuda pirang yang _moody_ itu. "Err... kamu tampan kok, Mello. Sangat tampan malah. Apalagi kalau kau mau memberitahuku ide apa yang baru kau dapatkan~"

Terlambat. Tangan pemuda pirang itu kini sudah ada di dalam saku, bersiap mengambil pistol yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana.

Dor!

* * *

Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan konsentrasi Near dalam menyusun dadu-dadu bintik hitamnya hingga membentuk pencakar langit. Meski wajah datarnya tak berekasi apa-apa, namun langkahnya yang beringsut menunjukkan kalau sebenarnya bocah serbaputih itu enggan keluar dari zona nyaman. Perlahan-lahan, tangan mungilnya yang tenggelam dalam piyama putih menarik gagang pintu.

"Matt?"

"Yo, Near," sapa Matt ceria sambil mengangkat tangan. Alis bocah berambut putih itu bertaut melihat sang peringkat tiga tiba-tiba mucul di depan pintu kamar. Jarang sekali Matt datang berkunjung, mengingat sahabatnya yang posesif dan Matt sendiri yang tidak peduli lingkungan sekitar.

"Ada perlu apa Matt berkunjung kemari?"

"Wah, wah, tak ada basa-basi rupanya," Matt tertawa. "_As expected from the number one's child in Wammy's House_."

"Langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan."

"Baiklah, baik," Matt kembali memasang wajah serius seperti yang biasa ia tampilkan saat bermain _game_. "Kau mau ikut ke pesta musim panas bersama kami?"

Hening. Ada jeda yang rasanya aneh, mengingat kedua anak laki-laki itu dikenal sangat tanggap dalam pertanyaan sesulit apapun, apalagi Near yang notabene peringkat pertama. Namun, medengar ajakan yang sangat diluar kebiasaan... rasanya bocah albino itu harus membersihkan telinganya kalau ia tak mau dianggap salah dengar.

"...Apa?"

"Pesta, pesta musim panas! Anak-anak sudah menyiapkan _tea set_ dan segala macam perlengkapan lain. Kuis, musik, makanan, _you name it_. Bahkan kudengar ada _barbeque_ juga nanti malam, jadi jangan sampai melewatkan acara sebesar ini ya~" tawar Matt setengah persuatif, membuat Near semakin bingung dengan sikap maniak _game_ itu yang di luar kebiasaan.

"Memang ada acara apa hingga mengadakan pesta? Ada yang ulang tahun?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin merayakan musim panas yang cerah ini."

"Saya..." Near kehabisan kata-kata. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau bocah albino itu menghindari berbagai acara sosial, dimana manusia dari berbagai macam asal, ras dan suku berkumpul di satu tempat. _Melting pot_. Near tidak suka keramaian dan berbicara di depan orang banyak. Sudah cukup hidupnya tercurah untuk analisis, pelajaran yang membutuhkan keenceran otak, serta mainan serba putih kesukaannya.

"Sekali saja Near, kumohon. Semua anak-anak ikut serta, dan aku tidak mau kau menjadi orang yang berdiam diri di kamar dan tidak bersenang-senang bersama. Lagipula, kau tidak pernah mengikuti pesta sebelumnya, kan? Biar kubantu me-_makeover_ penampilanmu agar terlihat lebih rapi di pesta." Bersamaan dengan kata terakhir diucapkan, Matt langsung masuk ke kamar bernuansa putih itu tanpa permisi dari empunya, membuat Near meneguk saliva. Kata-kata 'rapi' sangat menyudutkannya, mengingat ia jarang mengurus penampilan dan selalu nyaman dengan piyama putih yang selalu dikenakan kemana-mana.

"Hmm... apa kau punya kemeja atau polo shirt, Near? _I think it suits for you_," kata Matt sambil membongkar isi lemari bocah albino.

Baru pertama kali ini Near merasa _speechless_.

* * *

"_Part one, success_," lapor Matt begitu selesai 'mendandani' Near dan mengantarkannya menuju taman. Pemuda berambut merah itu memang tidak berbohong, taman belakang yang tadinya penuh dengan anak-anak yang bersantai kini dipenuhi dengan perlengkapan pesta pada umumnya. Cangkir porseln bermotif mawar yang klasik serta kue-kue mungil sudah ditata rapi di atas rak khusus, ditambah dengan dekorasi bunga di setiap sudut. Kolam renang sudah kembali biru jernih, namun sekarang ditambahi dengan lilin-lilin yang mengapung di atas permukaan air. Di dekat payung-payung lebar yang biasa dipakai untuk berteduh sudah tersedia panggangan bagi yang ingin mencicipi gurihnya daging panggang buatan sendiri. _Sound system_ yang sudah dipasang sekarang sedang mengecek suara, agar lagu klasik yang nanti diputar dapat menghangatkan suasana.

Pesta di Wammy's House sangat jarang, namun sekalinya diadakan pasti sangat meriah.

Matt yang belum melihat prosesnya karena menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kamar Near membulatkan kedua matanya, tak percaya dengan kombinasi antara pesta minum teh sore klasik dengan _garden party_ modern menghasilkan kesatuan yang apik dan epik. Entah memang Mello yang sanggup 'mengkoordinasi' teman-temannya untuk membuat pesta semeriah ini atau memang semua anak-anak Wammy's House sedang dalam semangat musim panas dan berinisiatif sendiri?

"_Roger that_," balas Mello dari _earset_ yang diselipkan di lubang telinga. "M, pastikan Near dan Linda tetap berada di sana dalam waktu 3 jam. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Linda? Tunggu... oh itu dia, sedang membuat rangkaian bunga... tenang saja. Linda bisa membaur, sementara Near yang menjadi prioritas utama. Susah sekali kalau dia berhasil kabur, mengingat tubuhnya yang mungil... ah, tapi cukup mencolok juga putih di tengah hitam, hehe."

"M, aku tidak meminjami _earset_ ini untuk mendengar curhatmu." Mello memutar matanya, lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar yang mulai dibobol sejak Matt melapor itu mulai terbuka.

"Oke, oke, baiklah, aku kabar lagi kalau ada perkembangan –"

Piip.

Mello buru-buru memutus sambungan. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan di kamar ini. Seolah sudah mengerti letak tempat menyimpan barang tersebut, Mello langsung mengambilnya dan memasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik yang sudah dibawa sendiri.

"Kurasa ini cukup... Baiklah, Near, aku akan membuat hidupmu lebih 'berwarna'~"

Senyum licik Mello mengembang. Uh-oh, ini adalah hal yang buruk.

* * *

"Near?"

"Apa kau benar Near?"

"Kyaaa~~~ Near lucu sekaliiii!"

Near membalas tatapan heran dan kagum itu dengan risih, meskipun tanpa suara. Bocah albino itu sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Matt, buktinya baju yang dikenakannya masih tergolong normal dan nyaman dipakai. Warnanya juga putih polos favoritnya. Padahal Near sempat panik jika pemuda ber-_google_ itu membawakan salah satu dari koleksi lengan panjang strip merah-putihnya.

"Selamat malam, Near. Tumben kau mengikuti pesta seperti ini?" sapa Linda sambil melirik laki-laki serbaputih itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, lalu tersenyum untuk menyamarkan kikikan. Khusus malam ini, Near mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam. Rambutnya yang ikal ditata dengan gel ke belakang, sehingga mayoritas orang yang melihatnya takkan menyangka kalau itu Near kalau bukan karena kelainan genetiknya.

"Saya diajak Matt."

"Oh, begitu." Linda masih tetap tersenyum, meskipun dalam hati mengakui kalau sang peringkat pertama benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih tampan? Sudah pasti. Lebih dewasa? Tentunya. Manis? Jangan ditanya. Wajah Near yang cenderung _baby face_ takkan bisa tersamarkan oleh _make up_ tipis dan pakaian resmi yang dikenakannya. Kombinasi antara ketiga unsur itulah yang membuat mata para gadis berpaling, dan hal itu semakin membuat Near tidak nyaman.

"Dansa?"

"Tentu."

Saat musik lembut menyelimuti suasana, yang ada di pikiran Near bagaimana cara untuk tidak terlalu mencolok dan kabur dari tempat ramai ini.

* * *

"Hm...rasanya pesta berlangsung lancar," komentar Matt dari sudut setelah manik hitamnya melirik ke arah suasana pesta sekilas. Linda yang anggun dengan gaun hijau selutut kini berdansa dengan Near, tentu saja dengan segala _make over_ yang selalu ia banggakan.

"Fufufu~ kurasa penata rias bisa jadi alternatif pekerjaanku kalau aku bosan _hacking_...tunggu. Mengapa bocah albino itu semakin menjauh? Gawat, ia sudah tidak berdansa lagi... M! M! _Mayday_! Near sedang menuju ke arahmu!"

"Hah? Kira-kira berapa menit ia sampai? Aku belum membereskan peralatannya!"

"Dua menit! Kau harus kembali ke sini SECEPATNYA!" Matt smakin panik saat anak laki-laki serbaputih itu masuk ke dalam bagian asrama, lalu menyurusi lorong yang menuju kamarnya. "Near datang dari arah timur, lebih baik kau kabur saja melalui jendela dan langsung masuk ke kamarku. Aku akan menahannya supaya kau masih punya cukup waktu."

Tanpa memutuskan sambungan _earset_nya, pemuda berambut merah itu mengejar Near yang berada di seberangnya. Bocah albino itu heran melihat Matt yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya dengan terengah-engah.

"Haah... haah... Near... akhirnya... haah..."

"Tenang dulu, Matt," Near masih tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya, meskipun ada tanda tanya besar yang terbang di atas kepala. "Mengapa Matt terburu-buru mengejar saya?"

"Mengapa tadi kau pulang duluan, padahal pesta belum selesai?" Matt balik mencecarnya. Pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran itu langsung membuat Near bungkam. Kini lorong panjang itu sunyi, hanya ada suara desahan sang peringkat ketiga yang belum tertata benar.

"Saya... tidak suka pesta."

Hening lagi. Wajah kencang Matt perlahan mengendur, lalu berubah menjadi iba. Pemuda ber-_google_ itu membungkuk sedikit demi menyamakan tinggi badan dengan sang albino, lalu mengelus rambut putihnya perlahan. Mendapat perlakuan hangat seperti itu, tentu saja Near terkejut, namun tak ada komentar yang terlontar ataupun sikap badan yang terkesan menghindar.

"Kalau begitu..." Matt semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Near, hingga ia dapat melihat dengan detil setiap inci wajah pucat tersebut. "Apa yang dapat aku lakukan supaya kau memaafkanku karena memaksamu datang ke sana?"

"Matt tidak perlu minta maaf dengan saya. Saya tahu Matt bermaksud baik."

"Tentu saja," ujar Matt perlahan, namun kali ini kata-katanya difokuskan langsung ke indra pendengaran bocah serbaputih itu. Meski samar, ia dapat melihat rona merah yang cukup untuk mewarnai wajah pucat Near. "Tapi... tetap saja aku merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku, ya."

Cup!

Near tidak dapat menyangka apa yang akan baru saja terjadi karena semuanya berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Otak jeniusnya yang selalu dapat mengkalkulasi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi di masa depan mendadak macet saat bibir merah jambu itu menyentuh bibir pucatnya. Kali ini ia tak punya waktu untuk bersikap _stoic_ lagi, buru-buru ditinggalkannya tempat itu demi menyelamatkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Tak peduli dengan Matt yang hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuannya yang dianggap lucu.

* * *

Sambil membuka pintu dengan debar jantung yang belum normal, kini Near dikejutkan dengan suasana kamarnya yang mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Warna putih yang terhampar di setiap dinding dan keramik terganti oleh warna-warna mencolok di setiap sisinya, seperti taman kanak-kanak. Bukan hanya itu saja, semua perabotan dan mainannya telah diwarnai pula hingga bocah albino itu panik ketika semua puzzle dan dadu-dadu mungil favoritnya kini menjadi multiwarna. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, ungu yang kesemuanya masih asing dan terlalu mencolok di manik Near membuat ia mundur perlahan, rahangnya jatuh. Belum selesai ia dikejutkan oleh ciuman Matt yang tiba-tiba, kini kamarnya seperti ketumpahan cat pelangi. Mengapa hari ini berlangsung sangat absurd?

Berusaha agar tetap tenang (meskipun Near sepertinya akan meledak saking tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa atas semua situasi ini), kelereng hitamnya menangkap sebuah surat yang menjadi satu-satunya putih di kamar tersebut. Buru-buru tangan mungilnya meraih secarik surat itu.

.

_Aku ingin membuat hidupmu lebih 'berwarna' mulai hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya._

_M_

.

Jangan tanya bagaimana warna wajah bocah albino itu sekarang, karena dinding merah di sebelah sana sepertinya tersaingi oleh rona di pipinya.

* * *

**Omake**

"Bagaimana tadi? Kau berhasil kabur tepat waktu, kan?"

"Ya."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pintu kamar Linda? Sudah kau betulkan kembali dan mengembalikan semua catnya?"

"Sudah."

"Aku tak menyangka lho, kau bisa melukis meskipun tak sebaik gadis itu! Karena itulah aku terkejut saat kau membisikkan rencanamu waktu itu. _Insane, but really pumps my adrenaline_! Ini adalah ide terbesar dan terhebat selama musim panas tahun ini!"

"Hn."

"Mello?"

"Ya?"

"Kau marah?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Near?"

"...Apa?" Ekspresi bahagia Matt berubah menjadi heran saat sahabat pirangnya menyebut nama sang peringkat pertama. Bukankah selama ini Mello jarang sekali menyebut nama rival abadinya dengan benar? Lalu... apa itu ekspresi marah dan kecewa di wajahnya?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku menahan Near supaya kau bisa kabur tanpa ketahuan?"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menjelaskanku secara **rinci**, apa yang kau perbuat dengan bocah albino itu supaya ia menunda masuk ke kamar? _For your information_, kau belum mematikan _earset_mu, tolol."

.

.

.

"Kau cemburu?"

Dan suara terakhir yang terdengar setelah itu hanyalah tembakan yang (untungnya) meleset.

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA):**

...ngetik fic ini bikin saya bahagia sekaligus garuk tanah disaat bersamaan ;_; mengapa? Karena baru pertama kali ini bisa ngetik di fandom DN, sekaligus pair MattMello! (insert fangirl scream here). Oke, lebay, apalagi baru tahun ini saya ikut FID (mengingat tahun lalu saya belum jadi fujo... dan baru 'tergugah' baru-baru ini. Curse you, temene-temen yang suka share fanart nyerempet-nyerempet =/=d). Oh iya, inget FID, inget fic ini yang kayaknya lebih condong ke friendship dan memang di genre ditulis friendship. Soalnya sejak awal saya...ukh...sebenernya cuma mau buat fic birthdayfic-nya Near angst, tapi nggak tau karena cuacanya panas dan saya masih males sekolah /kicked akhirnya pas nyampe Ms. Word malah tentang musim panas (Лето, bacanya 'leto', artinya musim panas dalam bahasa Rusia ^^). Tapii... saya masih sayang sama draft fanfic Near yang angst tadi, pas itu tentang warna. Akhirnya saya gabungin kesini, dan saya rombak total ceritanya jadi karakter utamanya MattMello, bukan Near. Gomen ne, Near-kun, kamarmu diobrak-abrik sama duo bengal itu di fic ini T^T *peyuk*

Nah, inget MattMello, saya inget FID! Beneran diluar rencana lho saya masukin hintsnya itu demi merayakan 'peresmian' saya sebagai fujo 8D tapi gapapa deh. Oh iya, samp lupa perkenalan! Hajimemashite, watashi wa Michelle Aoki desu! Author pinggiran yang kadang suka ngendon di Naruto dan suka banget sama Death Note, tapi baru bisa bikin ficnya sekarang ;_; sama kayak Kuroshitsuji, semua anime favorit saya sering nggak bisa saya bikin fic-nya karena takut merusak setting canon dan plot yang sebegitu indahnya oleh mangaka tsb :")

Daripada kepanjangan, mending saya akhiri curhat nggak penting ini. Happy FID minna! Happy belated birthday, Near-kun! *tebar doujin yaoi*

p.s: surat yang ditemukan Near di kamarnya itu yang nulis Mello, tapi karena cuma inisial namanya, jadi Near ngira kalo Matt yang nulis itu semua. Sekaligus bikin pesta dan segala macem. Ukh, padahal saya pengen nulis hints lagi pas Matt bantuin makeover Near di kamarnya. Who knows kan apa yang Matt pikirkan ketika Near ganti piyama dengan tuxedo? 8D

p.p.s: saya baru saja dibuatin fanart AloisCiel & LightL sama Natsu Rein-san! Sebagai ucapan terima kasih (karna saya mintanya 2 sekaligus), fic ini juga saya dedikasikan untuknya~ Arigato nee, kak Rein X"D


End file.
